Boys Will Be Boys
by Chibijac
Summary: The partner fic to Ladies Nite. While the girls party it up in Death City, the boys are taking things a little further. Vegas watch out, here comes Spartoi!


Boys Will Be Boys

Author's Note: The partner fic to Ladies Nite. While the girls party it up in Death City, the boys are taking things a little further. Vegas watch out, here comes Spartoi!

Disclaimer: Me no own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>He had been through enough in his young life. He's was only thirteen when he practically died getting sliced down his chest for his beloved meister. In fact, he nearly died on countless occasions for his meister before he even reached the tender age of sixteen. Maybe that was the power of love… which he discovered much later. Reckless behavior and love must have worked hand in hand. With that said, maybe it was asking too much to not only want to marry the woman he would die for but to celebrate his last moments of freedom with some of his closest guy friends. Silently watching as a certain Shinigami and meister both had their own versions of panic attacks, Soul Evans was beginning to think maybe a bachelor party was asking for too much. He wasn't sure where Black Star and Kilik had vanished off to and it was going to be a while before Ox and Harvar arrived with the rental, leaving him with two of the most unstable beings he had ever met.<p>

Chrona, whom had once been calm, was skimming through some of the pamphlets for Vegas that Black Star had collected for the occasion. Ragnarok hung from his miester's shoulder, skimming through one himself and going on a tangent about hookers, which instantly sent the nerve racked male into a fit. Not too far off, Kid had been shifting through his bag for the night and made the discovery that something he clearly felt necessary for the night wasn't there. Rushing all the way back to his mansion just wasn't an option since they were supposed to be on the road to Vegas once everyone arrived. "I'll just call Liz and ask her to bring it." Kid tried to reason, causing Soul to roll his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Liz is distracted by other things, Kid." The Death Scythe informed. The girls were having a party for Maka at Tsubaki and Black Star's as far as he knew. With that in mind, there was no way in hell that any one was going within ten feet of the vicinity or leaving it. The young Shinigami's face dropped from its once collected expression and he slowly turned a withered gaze towards his overnight back.

"Disgusting…" Soul rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, it's a one night thing. You shouldn't need that much since we're gonna probably be hitting the town til sunrise." He informed and grinned over his shoulder at Ragnarok who let out an excited hoot.

"Some of these pamphlets monkey boy brought talk about some amazing casinos… Think there are strip joints along the same strip?" A panicked look crossed Chrona's face.

"No! I don't want to go to a strip club! I can't deal with that kind of atmosphere… and Maka will be upset if she finds out." The demon sword instantly turned on his meister, tugging the pink haired male's cheeks violently.

"The only way she'll find out is if you say something!" he barked over the cries of the male. Soul allowed his shoulders to sag in defeat as Chrona's cries and Ragnarok's shouts for him to stop being a wuss echoed through the apartment. It didn't help that Kid was now declaring that he had no choice but to go and get whatever it was, Soul never figure out what it could have been, that Patty clearly stole from his bag. He wanted nothing more than to kick them all out and lock himself away in his room.

"Calm down, little ones! Your god has returned!" The apartment door flew open and Black Star stood, grinning broadly, a bag slung over his shoulder and fist on his hip in a triumphant manner. At least his bold entrance brought forth temporary silence. "Get off your asses peons! Harvar and Ox are here with the truck!"

"Finally! Let's get outta here!" Soul snapped, snatching up his bag and shoving a now frantic Kid towards the door.

"We have to make a stop! I need to get something from Patty!" The Shinigami cried but Black Star scoffed while dragging Chrona out by his forearm.

"Stops aren't an option! We're so behind we should be taking shots as we walk!" Kid grimaced at the notion as Kilik laughed and pulled a large bottle from the bag he was carrying. Soul grinned over his shoulder at the pair.

"Set me up as soon as we sit down then!" Black Star gave a loud hoot, pulling Chron into a headlock and pumping his free arm in the air.

"VEGAS HERE WE COME!"

0

O

0

Kid wasn't sure how it had come down to this is the span of the two hour drive, but he was starting he had been the voice of reason much sooner in the ride. The now men members of Spartoi had rented an SUV for their road trip and Black Star decided the trunk space would be perfect to use to set up a little drinking session. To say the least, Soul and Kilik wasted no time cramming into the small space with him and joining in. Somehow Ox, who had been sitting in the passenger's seat, got pulled into whatever competition that had taken place and had now drunkenly crawled to the back seat next to Chrona. Harvar was staring out the passenger's seat window now, tuning out the cackling and Chrona's constant stuttering while Kid weighed the repercussions of driving off a cliff. He would survive of course. Maybe Harvar would escape. He was pretty good at thinking on his feet. Tsubaki could certainly raise a child on her own after she finished mourning the loss of her lover… Maka and Patty probably would break every bone in his body. Ox could possibly be missed he supposed. He grimaced as their laughter filled the car over the music.

Kilik had brought along a mix tape which he and Soul eagerly took part in discussing and eventually singing along to about an hour in. Black Star was in the middle of telling some story about how he had gone to a Lamaze class with Tsubaki and had "kicked every dad's ass" in diaper changing. Kid hardly believed he even put the diaper on the right end of the doll. "Oh, so check it out guys," Kilik finally loudly interrupted. "Patty gave me something today before she left and told me to make sure to share."

"Eh, what is it? Can I see?" Black Star asked anxiously.

"It's not drugs is it?" Soul followed up while Kilik laughed.

"No way! She said she borrowed it." Answered the dark skinned meister. Almost instantly Kid slammed on the breaks, ignoring the honking behind him and indignant yelps as he swung back in his seat to glare at the men.

"You have my canister!" He screamed causing the trio in the trunk space and Ox to stare at him in shock and Chrona to sink in his seat. A stubborn look crossed Kilik's face and he hovered over his bag territorially.

"Patty made a special party blend in it for me! I'm not handing it over!" He snapped back. Kid's eyes narrowed dangerously. He couldn't believe Patty had taken his perfectly mixed, perfectly symmetrical canister that was brought for his own uses during this trip and passed it off to her boyfriend. What had she been thinking? Especially since she was there the day Liz had presented him with the wonderfully evenly designed item. "I'm all for sharing with you, Kid. I'll even give the canister back."

"By you taking my canister it threw off the entire balance of my overnight bag! Do you know how much careful planning to takes to make a bag with completely opposing items symmetrical?" Kid bellowed. Harvar let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head knowingly while Kilik rolled his eyes and Black Star laughed. Soul shot his Shinigami friend a quick smile.

"How about you relax and get us to the hotel and you can equally distribute this mystery drink Patty made us?" he suggested while Kid seethed. These words brought some form of comfort seeing as the dark haired meister slid back into his seat with a sigh and nodded.

"That sounds fine." He answered, ignoring the snickers from the back. The remainder of the ride consisted of loud laughter, a short argument and cries from Chrona when Black Star and Ragnarok tried to force a shot down his throat. It was a miracle that they even made it to the hotel without getting arrested. Black Star and Soul had practically poured themselves out of the back while Kilik tripped over them and Ox tried to sober himself up enough to talk to the man at the reception desk. The ride up to their suite on the elevator involved disgusted looks from an older woman and blatant flirting with an unfortunate woman and who tried ducking behind her clearly irritable, but passive boyfriend.

"Not bad, Kid!" Called Soul, walking into the suite after his exuberant friends, allowing his eyes to roam over the high class furnishing while bags were dropped in the center of the floor. Black Star wasted no time getting to the balcony shouting something about it was his time for the people of Vegas to know what a god partied like. "I've gotta say, if we weren't going to spend so much time outside of here I'd be impressed." Kid scoffed at this.

"Whether we spend the entire night out or not doesn't matter so long as we have an appropriate place to sleep." He countered as Soul followed the others to explore the bedrooms.

"Shot gun the bed!" Kilik's voice echoed from one of the rooms.

"Hey I want that bed!" Ox yelled.

"No way, check another room!"

"I already put my bag on that bed though!"

"Yahoooo! I want this one!" There was a crash.

"Black Star get the hell off!"

"Back off, Ford!"

"Why do you need a bed for anyway? You're just going to sleep where ever you fall!"

"ARGH!" Kid exchanged a tired look with Harvar who was lounging on one of the couches, not bothering to get involved in whatever drunken misfortune was happening.

"I'm not carrying anyone back." He stated simply.

0

O

0

Drinks were had, games were played and now they were on their way, parading drunkenly from a casino and down the streets of Las Vegas. Patty's special mix really should have been the last thing they had touched honestly. For the most part, Soul was highly content. He did feel slightly bad for the fact Kid couldn't get nearly as drunk as the rest of them, or that Harvar just point blank refused, but it wasn't going to stop him. Arm tossed over one of Black Star's shoulders and the other around Kilik's, he joined in a vulgar song that would have earned him the deadliest Maka chop within existence and ignored the pointed looks of those on the streets.

"And to think you're going to be some little girl's father one day." Came Harvar's bored, yet sarcastic tone, earning a glare over his shoulder from Black Star.

"Don't be mad cause ya dunno how to have a good time!" he snapped before turning around and going back to his song, wide grin set in place. Havar shook his head but went back to simply taking in the sites while the others went about their song.

"How much longer til we get to this place?" Ox asked as he passed the small flask he dug from his pocket to Ragnarok who hung far from Chrona's back as his meister walked a good distance in front of the rowdy bunch with Kid and Harvar.

"It's not far!" Black Star answered brightly. "You're gonna love it! It's open bar til 12!" he cackled, slapping Ragnarok a high five as he pulled Soul into a painful headlock. "I'm getting totally shit faced!" Soul pulled from his best friend's grasp, pulling him to a headlock himself, digging his knuckles into the assassin's messy hair.

"Better not be anything that'll get me killed tonight." He growled playfully.

"Or arrested." Kid called over his shoulder. Black Star had a way of getting cops involved in nearly every one of their adventures. Kilik had laughed, rushing forward and tossing an arm around Chrona's shoulder, despite the squeak that left the man. He really needed to learn to loosen up if he was going to continue partying with them.

"It's no worries! Ox and I did further research into each choice! You guys are all gonna love it!" Soul allowed Black Star to pull himself out of the headlock and point ahead.

"Just another block and we'll be there!" he announced.

"Where are we going exactly?" Chrona finally chocked out. He had been silent nearly the entire walk and had stumbled a few times. Soul wondered if maybe the amount of alcohol that Ragnarok was attempting to consume was actually affecting his meister instead. It was an interesting enough experiment.

"It's a surprise!" Ox called out brightly and ran ahead, leading the way. They continued on with chatter until they reached what appeared to be a club. The people in the line varied in ages and from what Soul could make out, there weren't that many women in line at all. He glanced suspiciously at his three friends standing to the front with wide grins on their face.

"I don't know about this…" Chrona moaned miserably, but no one paid him any mind as Ragnarok barked for the line to speed it up.

"Hey, we're here for the Evans party!" Kilik said brightly to the bouncer, a large brooding man who seemed ready to snap the neck of anyone who crossed him. He eyed them for a moment before nodding.

"Name's on your table." He instructed in a grunt. Kilik nodded, placing cash in the man's large hand before leading the rest of the way in. The loud music instantly made Chrona pale as Black Star, Kilik, and Ox hooted. Soul nodded his head in appreciation while Kid grimaced at the overall set up and Harvar followed in silence. There were at least three stages at different sections of the club with poles coming through them. Each stage had atleast four tables surrounding them and so far no one occupying any stage. There were also three bars stationed with these stages and a main bar taking up one who side of the building. The dance floor was centered and full of enthusiastic patrons.

"Soul, welcome to the beginning of the rest of your life!" called Black Star happily.

0

O

0

"YA-FUCKIN-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kid and Chrona both cringed at Black Star's drunken cheer that was accompanied with Kilik and Soul. They were two hours in and far too many shots deep, completely wasted and dancing on the vacant stage that they were assigned to sit around. It was better than when they had challenged random patrons to chugging contests. Harvar had opened up a bit more and was chuckling into his drink from where he sat, Ox at his wide laughing loudly. The waitress that had been serving them the drinks for the past couple of hours was a busty woman and far too friendly for Kid's taste. She flirted pretty evenly with each and every one of them if she could and for the past hour she had a friend helping her bring drinks over.

"We've got another round of shots as requested by the husband to be!" chirped the red head, leaning over far enough to get an appreciative glance down her shirt as she placed the shot glasses on the table, sending Chrona a sweet smile before standing straight. "You boys have a special show coming up soon." Kid glanced at the woman and gave a nod but she didn't leave. She seemed entertained by the insanity happening on stage. "They're mighty cute. Specially the one with the white hair." she hummed. Kid frowned.

"He's the one getting married." she stated evenly causing the woman to feign a pout.

"Shame, I'd like to show him a good time tonight." She said with a mischievous smile. An outraged look had crossed the Shinigami's face and even Chrona had a look of offense.

"You shouldn't say such things!" he slurred out, Ragnarok's drinks having taken affect. He hiccupped and covered his mouth in slight embarrassment. The red hired waitress smiled t him seductively.

"I'm sorry, how about you then? Got a wife?" His pale blue eyes widened significantly and Ragnarok swung around, looking at the woman with even more bulging eyes and drool coming from the side of his mouth.

"None of us are interested." Harvar finally cut in. "We've got violent wives, fiancés and girlfriends at home. We're just trying to having a guys' night. So could you bring me a new drink?" The woman huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, walking off. Ox gave his partner a drunken scowl.

"Didn't have to be so mean to her." he hiccupped. Harvar simply waved him off.

"You'll thank me when you can soberly reflect on his night." Earlier in their arrival the lightening meister had gotten into some discussion about his pillars with far too touchy waitress and if it weren't for Ragnarok giving her breasts a squeeze she probably would have gotten some cash off the oblivious man.

"Are those the new shots?" Soul called over the music as he and the other two slid from the stage and slumped into their seats.

"You guys should take it easy. There's still a whole night to get through." Kid informed as Kilik distributed the drinks, two per person.

"We're fine Kid." Soul argued.

"Yeah, now shut up so I can make this toast!" Black Star sapped as he stood, lifting his shot glass high, the others progressively following. "To Soul! While he's nowhere nearly as fuckin' amazing as me, he's still pretty damn cool. Here's to a completely shit faced night with the bastards I'd never replace!"

"Hell yeah!" They took down the shots in perfect unison, slamming the glasses to the table in satisfaction, not paying attention to the lights and fog taking over the stage in front of them.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Black Star." Teased Harvar sarcastically as the assassins gave his head a violent shake before letting out a satisfied smile.

"Well I can't say it at the wedding. Maka might kill me." He answered receiving a round of laughs. "But all the same, this is a pretty damn great night." He said, lifting his next shot glass and looking at the rest of the group suggestively.

"This is the best night ever." Soul beamed, following the assassin's lead.

"And it's not over yet," A seductive voice cut in. All eyes instantly lifted to the stage and a scantily clad pair of women rose from the fog and lights. Jaws went slack and eyes widened.

"Well shit..."

0

O

0

"You can seriously do that?"

"You're lying!"

"No way, I'm serious!"

"He is right."

"I think he would know. He's the one with the pregnant wife." All completely inebriated and in the company of two far too comfortable and friendly strippers, the men sat having quite the interesting conversation, stage completely abandoned. Black Star had vanished for a moment to retrieve a phone call only to return back, boasting about his wife desiring his godliness. That much had eventually led into this bizarre conversation about whether or not pregnant women could have sex or not and virtually pulling the two once confused women into the discussion.

"He's right you know. Pregnant women can. It's actually a good idea." The busty blonde stripper informed from where she sat with an arm around Ox's shoulders.

"But the belly has to get in the way." Countered Kilik, making a pregnant belly gesture with his arms. Black Star scoffed.

"You don't do it the same way, jack ass! There are positions!" he announced. There was a collection of thoughtful looks and then understanding sounds.

"It's not so much of a shocker poor Tsubaki is pregnant." Said Kid, shaking his head as he continued sipping his Mojito.

"Don't be jealous!" Black Star declared causing the brunette next to Soul to giggle.

"All the same boys, while we understand you love your women, we have a job to do." She informed, slipping a shot glass into Soul's hands. "So how about it? Who wants a special dance?"

"Special dance?"

"Or special shots?" The blonde stripper suggested while flagging over the waitress. "You boys are pretty young. Ever try body shots?" Black Star perked up at this as did Kilik.

"Yeah!" The women grinned.

"Ok, let's see what you boys got. Shirts off."

"Wait what?" Kid chocked out as the others, save Chrona and Harvar made a hurry to shed their shirts.

"What're you waiting for, Kid? Let's go!" Soul called over his shoulder, staggering where he stood. By now they had all attracted the attention of other women in the bar.

"Oh, are you fighters?" The blonde asked curiously as she eyed their muscled bodies.

"Something like that." Kilik answered, flexing and earning a chorus of giggles. Kid glowered.

"That's sexy. Now you guys just relax and let us do the work."

"Wait, so how does this work?" Soul asked as he was pushed to sit on the stage.

"I thought you did this before?" All eyes turned to Black Star who shrugged a shoulder.

"I saw it on TV once… Tsubaki wouldn't try it though." The women exchanged looks and sighed.

"Ok, let us demonstrate." They nodded in agreement as the waitress walked over and laid on the stage, lifting her shirt to expose a perfectly flat stomach. They watched silently as she laid back on the stage, blank stares becoming anxious and then shocked as a shot was poured down the middle of her stomach and one of the women leaned forward and slurped the drink off her body with ease.

"Hell yeah!" Ragnarok shouted as the women beamed at the wide eyed men.

"So who's next?"

"ME!"

"NO!" Kid and Soul grabbed Black Star as he rushed forward.

"I think this night is over." Kid informed sternly.

"Awww, c'mon, let star boy have some fun." Pouted the brunette, tugging at Kid's arm. He shot her a hard glare.

"We're done." He didn't have to raise his voice, his tone enough to make the woman back off while Black Star was easily distracted by Harvar who mentioned something about potentially being castrated by his wife if he even thought to try that body shot.

It was time to go.

0

O

0

When they got back to the hotel suite, Kilik and Black Star were dropped in the center of the living area, both beyond help. They had both stripped down to their boxers during the elevator ride up and had no problem sleeping where they fell apparently, moving just enough to pull some pillows from the couch for their heads. Harvar had dragged Ox, who was chattering about Kim, to one of the free rooms while Kid picked the scattered clothing from the floor.

"Good night, Kid." Chrona whispered, stumbling over his feet as he retreated back to one of the rooms. Ragnarok was done for the night once they left the strip club. Soul closed the door behind him, carrying a bucket of ice and a content smile on his face.

"Tonight was priceless." He chuckled. Kid shook his head.

"Tonight was reckless." He countered but Soul waved him off.

"You need to live a little, Kid. Some of that pole dancing would have loosened you up."

"You and Black Star did enough for all of us." Kid answered with a slightly entertained smile, causing Soul to laugh.

"Maybe, but all the same, it was great… Let's just keep the strip club a secret. Maka would kill me."

"No questions asked." Kid answered. There was a silence between the two as they looked down at the snoring pair in the center of the floor. A mischievous smirk crossed Soul's face and he turned to Kid with a raised brow.

"Do we still have space on that camera?" Kid cocked his head to the side curiously and let out a laugh as Soul gave his ice bucket a small shake.

The night was far from over.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I had fun with this one. Not as long as the first one but was still entertaining to write. I had to think of the reckless things I've seen my drunken guy friends do while writing this, as well as what I think would happen with this group. I've never written Chrona before so I tried... I tries ^_^;<p>

Read and Review plz!


End file.
